The light behind your eyes
by TheWonderfulWizardOfOz
Summary: "L'adolescent s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, loin, bien loin du sol. Il sentait le vide sous ses pieds nus, le vent frais qui lui caressait les orteils, et l'adrénaline d'être si haut qui traversait ses veines." Les questionnements douloureux d'un adolescent hors du commun, perdu dans le rôle qui est le sien. Ereri fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne insomnie camarade ! J'ignore à quelle heure de la journée tu viens lire cette fanfiction, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de t'y voir. Ceci est ma première fanfiction, et même si j'ai beau avoir lu et relu les chapitres, il y demeure peut-être encore quelques irréductibles fautes d'orthographe que j'espère, dans ton humble tolérance, tu me pardonnera._

_Quelques indications pour la suite : le début de cette fic prend place directement après le chapitre 50 mais elle modifie certains passages antécédents. Tu le comprendra si tu lis l'histoire. Bien entendu, cet fic apportera un dénouement à l'histoire d'Isamaya. Elle se développe essentiellement autour d'Eren et de Levi, et se déroulera sur plusieurs années._

_Le titre de la fic est un clin d'œil à la chanson éponyme de My Cheminal Romance, qui m'a bien inspiré pour écrire cette histoire._

_Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je compte publier un chapitre tous les vendredi soirs, tant que j'ai des chapitres en rab. 10 à ce jours. _

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, maintenant je t'invite à lire et à te faire plaisir. N'hésite pas à me laisser une trace de ton passage en postant une review. Sur ce, bonne lecture à toi, camarade._

_Piqûre de rappel : les Bataillons d'exploration se sont lancés à la poursuite des Titans Shifters afin de récupérer Eren. Durant l'affrontement, Eren sauve Mikasa en ordonnant aux géants, qui se jettent sur le Titan Cuirassé. Les Bataillons réussissent donc à s'enfuir, et reprennent la route en direction de la civilisation..._

Le ciel lourd tombait sur la ligne d'horizon, derrière le convoi. Celui-ci, réduit à la moitié de ses effectifs, fendait l'air à pleine allure. Il n'y avait plus de raison de se presser mais la menace de tomber sur un groupe isolé de titans était toujours bien présente au creux des tripes des survivants. Aussi, tous filaient le plus vite possible sur leurs montures, pressés de retourner derrière les murs, bien que ceux-ci ne leur garantissent plus une si grande sécurité. Cependant, la seule présence des barrières de pierre autour d'eux et la certitude de dormir au sec ce soir motivaient les troupes.

Eren ouvrit les yeux brusquement, pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux. Il se releva de façon soudaine et imprévue, la main sur la bouche. Il toussa fortement, les yeux pincés de douleur. Il sentait un liquide chaud lui coulait dans son poing fermé, et il ne douta pas qu'il crachait du sang. Encore une fois. Il se rallongea sur le chariot sans même accordé un regard autour de lui et fixa le ciel au-dessus de lui. Les reflets rougeâtres du soleil couchant se cachaient entre les épais nuages gris annonciateurs de pluie et un vent frais hérissait ses cheveux bruns. Le garçon soupira et son souffle léger se cristallisa dans l'air en un petit nuage de brume. Il leva sa main face à son visage et observa son propre sang s'évaporer de sa peau, comme le faisait celui des titans. Cette constatation ne lui fît ni chaud ni froid et il reposa son bras contre le bois dur du chariot. Ses yeux vaguèrent longuement vers le ciel sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste. Lui, Eren Jäger, d'ordinaire intenable, restait prostré dans ce minuscule chariot de bois qui ne cessait de secouer son corps douloureux. Chaque secousse trop brutale lui tirait une grimace, mais il ne se plaint pas et ne fit aucunes remarque. Ses pensées étaient rivées loin du présent.

Eren songeait en particulier à sa mère. Qu'aurait-elle pensé de lui à cet instant, en voyant son fils dans un si piteux état, le corps à moitié fumant de recomposition ? L'aurait-elle reconnu comme étant l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde, comme étant bien son propre fils et non pas un monstre créé de toutes pièces par un médecin sanguinaire et mégalo ? Le cœur d'Eren se serra à cette pensée amère. Il n'en savait rien et ne le saurait probablement jamais. Le secret de son existence malsaine était perdu quelque part au fond d'une cave, entouré de titans affamés et il n'y aurait certainement jamais accès. Il peinait à se remémorer le son de sa voix ou les traits de son visage, il oubliait lentement la façon de penser de sa mère, et il oubliait peu à peu ses mimiques, ses réactions, son sourire. Le jeune soldat serra les poings si forts que ses ongles transpercèrent la fine peau tout juste reconstituée. Ses mains se remirent à saigner sans qu'il y prête attention. Eren voulait hurler. Il aurait voulu crier toute la rage qu'il renfermait en lui, hurler sa haine, sa douleur, sa peur aussi peut-être. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer derrière ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il aurait voulu crier pour que tous l'entendent. Ses amis, ses camarades, son père. Pour que toutes les personnes dans ce bas-monde puissent l'entendre. Au lieu de ça, il était réduit au silence, caché derrière une administration militaire corrompue et qui l'empêchait d'effectuer son véritable devoir de soldat. Il aurait voulu hurler à la face de ce monde combien il était injuste de souffrir autant sans pouvoir agir et de devoir regarder les autres mourir autour de lui sous prétexte que sa vie était plus précieuse que la leur. Eren ne supportait plus ce traitement de faveur. Alors qu'il aurait du se retrouver au milieu des autres, soutenant son camarade blessé ou soufflant une parole réconfortante à un ami, il se trouvait éloigné de tous. Il était mi-homme, mi-titan. Il n'était ni homme, ni titan. Il n'était ni soldat, ni guerrier. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un perdant, un poids inutile sur les épaules de son caporal-chef. Il était encombrant et inutile.

Eren rouvrit ses yeux quand un cri survint sur sa droite. Il se releva et sortit la tête du chariot. Il considéra les pertes du bataillon, et estima que le nombre de soldats avait diminué de moitié depuis l'incident sur le mur. Il n'aperçut pas le caporal Levi et il sentit une pointe d'angoisse l'envahir. Son attention se porta soudainement vers l'arrière du triste convoi. Quatre titans d'une dizaine de mètres de haut se ruaient à toute allure vers eux, et même si le chariot sur lequel il se trouvait roulait à une vitesse largement respectable, le second, qui transportait les cadavres des soldats tombés au combat, était bien trop lourd pour distancer les monstres gigantesques. A la vitesse à laquelle courait les monstres, ils atteindraient le chariot dans moins de cinq minutes. Eren se redressa sur les genoux, et observa avec horreur les soldats survivants jetés les cadavres au sol. La scène se passa presque au ralenti devant ses yeux. Les corps tristement empaquetés roulèrent sur l'herbe humide sans faire de bruit et il ne pu retenir le cri de protestation qui franchit ses lèvres. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui au moment où il se jetait de son chariot pour courir vers ceux qui avait été ses frères d'armes, ses camarades, ses amis, et dont il se sentait responsable de la mort précipitée qu'ils avaient eu à subir. Personne ne réagit, abasourdi par le réveil soudain du blessé, par sa réaction incontrôlée, et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez fou pour faire face à cinq titans pour sauver ce misérable semi-titan.

Eren heurta le sol avec violence en chutant mais se releva aussitôt, le menton égratigné, pour continuer sa course effrénée. Il arriva à hauteur des corps en même temps que les titans et son cri se répercuta dans les tympans de tous. Il se jeta sur le premier corps venu, l'attrapant contre son torse, les larmes baignant son visage. Il ne voulait plus dire adieu à ses amis. Il ne voulait plus les voir tomber autour de lui, il ne voulait plus connaître la douleur vive et brûlante de leur perte et celle, lancinante et têtue, de leur absence. Il voulait qu'on le laisse faire son deuil. Il serra contre lui le tissu taché de rouge et hurla à nouveau lorsqu'un titan se saisit d'un autre corps. Il hurla de toutes ses forces et avec toute la volonté qu'il lui restait. Ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux, surpris, du titan, qui s'immobilisa face à lui. Le geste suspendu, le monstre le fixait avec étonnement. Il ne bougeait plus. Sa large mâchoire au faciès humain était à deux doigts du garçon, dont les lèvres tremblaient d'inquiétude. Eren se dit qu'il était foutu cette fois-ci, et que personne ne viendrait secourir l'imbécile qu'il était. D'ailleurs il ne méritait même pas d'être sauvé pour avoir fait un geste si stupide. Il regarda son reflet dans les yeux luisants du géant, et baissa la tête. Le silence avait prit possession de l'instant. Les sabots des chevaux s'étaient tus, le fracas des pas de titan avait cessé. Il supplia une dernière fois, du bout des lèvres. Il implora l'être gigantesque face à lui, il l'implora avec toute son humanité et toute sa peine. Le murmure qui s'échappa de ses lèvres parut presque inaudible :

« S'il vous plaît... Laissez-nous... »

Il y eut un lourd moment de flottement. Eren ne bougea pas, attendant le choc fatidique qui lui coûterait la vie, mais rien ne vint. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud lui caressait la nuque. Le titan reposa le cadavre qu'il avait saisit et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Eren le regarda faire sans comprendre, sans y croire. Le géant mit fin à leur contact visuel en faisant demi-tour, suivit par ses quatre camarades, laissant Eren agenouillé dans la terre, un cadavre serré contre lui. Abasourdi, le jeune soldat se remit à pleurer de soulagement et enfouit son visage dans le tissu mortuaire alors que les pas de course des titans s'éloignaient de lui.

Il se releva lorsqu'un cheval revint à sa hauteur. La tête blonde d'Armin se jeta à ses côtés et le secoua vivement, mais Eren ne comprit pas un traître mot du sermon que lui fit son ami. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers l'horizon où il apercevait la silhouette gigantesque des titans s'éloignait paisiblement. Les lèvres entrouvertes et dans une grande et lente confusion, il aida à remettre les corps sur le chariot et reprit sa place initiale sous les regards effrayés des soldats. Le convoi reprit la route dans un silence suspicieux et lourd, mais le jeune soldat n'y fit pas attention. Il s'assit à côté de Mikasa, toujours inconsciente et remonta ses genoux contre son torse. Pourquoi le titan venait-il de l'épargner ? Pourquoi, encore une fois, restait-il en vie alors que sa bêtise aurait du lui coûter la vie ? Pourquoi, alors que d'autres mouraient fièrement sur le champ de bataille ? Les mots de Reiner lui revinrent en tête soudainement :

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres, Jäger, il faut t'y faire. Nous avons besoin de toi ici. Pas eux. »

C'était vrai. Encore une fois, il ne servait à rien. Il sentit un hoquet de tristesse lui montait à la gorge alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Il s'allongea aux côtés de sa sœur adoptive et glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La chaleur et l'odeur rassurante de la jeune fille l'apaisèrent presque immédiatement. Il ferma ses yeux et la fatigue l'emporta dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien le bonjour, camarade ! Pour commencer, j'aimerai m'excuser de mon retard, mais voyez-vous j'étais partie en exploration dans une archipel de Papouasie à la recherche de nouvelles inspirations et je n'avais pas Internet, comme vous pouvez le deviner. Non, c'est faux, j'ai juste mes partiels qui me prennent pas mal de temps. M'enfin._

_Merci à tous pour vos follows, favs et reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au kokoro, oui oui oui. Je prendrai le temps de vous répondre après avoir posté ce chapitre là je pense. _

_Bonne lecture, camarade !_

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il ne fût pas surpris de reconnaître le plafond sombre et froid du cachot qui lui servait de dortoir. Une unique lanterne, suspendue au mur de l'autre côté de la grille, éclairait sa triste chambre. On lui avait attaché un poignet. Faisait-il donc si peur que ça ? Il ne bougea pas de son lit, et se contenta de fixer le plafond. Il se sentait vidé de toutes émotions, de tous sentiments. Il se sentait trahi, encore une fois, par ceux qu'il pensait être ses amis. Il ne sentait même plus la sensation de révolte qui lui brûlait la poitrine autrefois. Il soupira. Il semblait avoir perdu le goût de tout. Ses sens étaient si éteins qu'il n'entendit qu'à la dernière seconde les pas sur les pavés de la cellule.

« Tu es réveillé, gamin ? » demanda une voix familière.

Eren reconnu sans peine le ton nonchalant et monotone du caporal-chef, et alors qu'il aurait du se réjouir de le voir, il ne ressentit qu'un triste pincement au cœur. Même pour Levi, il restait un gamin irresponsable et encombrant. Il ne répondit pas à la question de son supérieur et se contenta de fixer le plafond d'un regard vide.

« Gamin ? »

Eren eut un mouvement furtif et posa son regard vert sur le petit homme qui se tenait derrière les grilles. Il se redressa difficilement sur son lit et planta ses yeux dans ceux du caporal. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à défier Levi du regard, mais qu'importe. Il se sentait si vide qu'il se fichait bien que ce qui pourrait lui arriver par la suite. Il rencontra le regard gris de son supérieur sans ciller.

« Oi, Eren. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Levi, que l'air particulièrement éteins du garçon avait commencé à inquiéter.

\- Bien, merci. » répondit Eren le plus simplement possible.

Il se leva lentement et entreprit de remettre son pantalon d'une seule main, sans prêter attention au regard de son supérieur qui s'attardait sur son corps. Il resta torse nu puisqu'il était attaché, et se rassit sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un te libérer pour le repas. » fit la voix de Levi.

Il répondit par un haussement d'épaules et se rallongea dans les draps encore chauds alors qu'il entendait les pas discrets du caporal qui s'éloignait.

Le caporal-chef Levi se rendit immédiatement dans les bureaux de ses supérieurs après avoir rendu visite à Eren. Le regard vide du gamin dansait encore derrière ses paupières lorsqu'il frappa à la porte. Bon sang, qu'allait-il advenir de son protégé ? Il entra dans le bureau d'Erwin après qu'on lui en est donné l'autorisation, et il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, furibond, le visage rouge d'énervement. Eren allait être confié aux brigades spéciales pour une durée indéterminée et celles-ci décideraient ensuite si le jeune soldat était oui ou non un ennemi de l'humanité. Levi serra les poings plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'était pas inconscient et bête, il savait très bien quel sort attendait Eren si le titan quittait les rangs des bataillons d'exploration. Il serait bêtement tué dans un meurtre terrible camouflé en accident, et plus personne n'en parlerait. Les brigades feraient taire la presse et la royauté étoufferait rapidement l'affaire sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le jeune titan et l'espoir qu'il avait représenté serait oublié aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Levi marcha jusqu'à son propre bureau où il s'enferma jusqu'à l'heure du repas. En redescendant dans la salle commune pour dîner, il fût soulagé d'y voir Eren, assis entre Armin et Mikasa, en compagnie de ses amis de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. Son regard s'attarda sur l'air maussade du gamin, qui fixait son assiette avec dégoût. Le caporal croisa à nouveau les yeux verts de sa jeune recrue, et il y retrouva le même vide qu'auparavant. Il lui fit signe de manger, et Eren baissa les yeux et commença à tripoter sa tambouille du bout de la cuillère. Levi s'assit en recul à côté d'Hanji et se concentra sur son propre plateau. Lorsqu'il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, il remarqua qu'Eren avait fermé les yeux et se tenait la tête, un poing fermé posé sur ses lèvres. Levi haussa un sourcil quand le garçon se leva maladroitement et quitta la salle le plus discrètement possible, sous le regard inquiet de Mikasa. Il hésita quelques temps avant de se lever à la suite d'Eren et de partir à sa recherche. Il croisa le regard de Mikasa, qui lui adressa un signe de la tête sans que Levi parvienne à savoir si il s'agissait de reconnaissance ou d'autre chose. Suivant son intuition, Levi se rendit aux toilettes, vides à cette heure-ci de la journée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte des sanitaires hommes, la poignée se déroba sous sa main et son front se heurta à une épaule.

« Il est vraiment petit. » se dit simplement Eren lorsqu'il tomba malencontreusement sur le caporal Levi en sortant des toilettes, à croire que l'homme l'avait suivi jusque là. Le garçon s'excusa et laissa un passage à son supérieur en reprenant le chemin de sa chambre. Il avait terriblement chaud et malgré qu'il vienne de s'asperger le visage d'eau après avoir rendu le peu que contenait son estomac, il se sentait encore fébrile et bouillant et n'aspirait qu'à se coucher et disparaître dans le fond de son lit. Ce qu'il aurait fait si le caporal ne lui avait pas attrapé la manche pour le retenir de partir.

« Eren, fit-il de sa voix profonde, son regard glacial tourné vers le sien.

\- Caporal ? répondit le garçon, plus si impressionné que ça.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? »

Eren laissa la question en suspens, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son mentor et ne désirant pas lui mentir. Il baissa les yeux en même temps que Levi lâchait sa manche, et se mit à frotter nerveusement son avant-bras de sa main gauche.

« Je me sens un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher je pense. » nuança-t-il d'une petite voix.

C'était la vérité après tout, en partie. Mais il se voyait mal entamer une conversation philosophique sur les aléas de la guerre et sur sa condition de titan/homme avec son supérieur. Il lui adressa donc un large sourire, les yeux plissés, et prit la direction des cachots d'un pas lent.

« Bonne nuit caporal ! lança-t-il d'une voix faussement guillerette

\- … Bonne nuit Eren. » répondit le caporal dans un souffle, sans chercher à s'assurer que le gamin l'ait entendu.

Encore une fois, l'esprit d'Eren lui restait inaccessible et l'adolescent se murait dans le silence. Levi nota bien son sourire faussé et sa démarche pantelante, sa main droite qui rasait le mur froid et sa tête légèrement penché sur le côté. Il resta à l'observer redescendre jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir, puis Levi décida d'aller lui aussi se coucher. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim de toute manière.

Le lendemain matin, Eren et Levi ne se croisèrent pas avant le début de l'entraînement, qui était supervisé par le major Erwin pour cette fois. Levi évita le regard de son supérieur toute la matinée pour ne pas avoir à rendre compte de leur accrochage de la veille, et préféra se concentrer sur les progrès de ses nouvelles recrues. Parmi les jeunes soldats, certains étaient vraiment doués et s'étaient distingués aux cours des dernières expéditions, et il pouvait s'avouer satisfait de sa nouvelle escouade. Il observa les entraînements en manœuvres tridimensionnelles, ceux aux maniements de la lame, et trouva son petit protégé en train de s'entraîner à la lutte avec Jean. Les deux garçons, tous deux plus grands que lui, se toisaient du regard avec méfiance. Eren fût le premier à lancer l'assaut. Son pied droit se dressa et fendit dans l'air en direction de la pommette de son adversaire, qui para le coup avec habilité, fauchant la deuxième jambe du titan. Celui-ci roula au sol et se redressa immédiatement quelques mètres plus loin, pour revenir à la charge en lançant son poing dans le ventre de son compagnon. Levi inspecta avec précision la technique du jeune garçon. Même en tant que soldat, il était conscient que sa plus grande force était son efficacité à la lutte à mains nues, et il s'entraînait ferme pour devenir plus résistant et plus précis. Levi remarqua pourtant que ses coups étaient moins précis ce matin et que ses gestes se faisaient plus lents. Il avisa les traits tirés du gamin et en conclut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi cette nuit encore. Le souffle d'Eren se faisait plus saccadé et les coups de Jean se ressentait plus durement sur sa défense. Levi préféra détourner les yeux plutôt que d'assister encore une fois à l'échec de sa recrue et le mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Il porta donc son attention sur un autre groupe tandis qu'Eren continuait d'encaisser les coups de son adversaire avec ferveur.

La mâchoire crispée et les poings fermés, Eren se rejeta sur Jean une énième fois. Il le voyait bien en train de peiner lui aussi, et il sentait son corps prêt à rendre l'âme dans la minute, mais il ne se permettait pas d'abandonner contre son ami. Il se plaça en garde et retenta une approche, mais son geste l'emporta en avant et il fût déséquilibré. Il passa sous le bras de Jean, qui en profita pour écraser son coude contre sa nuque. Il y eut un craquement sec dans le dos d'Eren et une vague de douleur fulgurante le fit s'étaler sur le sol. Il sentit un liquide chaud lui coulait des lèvres et recouvrir le sol poussiéreux de la cour d'entraînement. Il sentit qu'on le retournait délicatement sur le dos, une main chaude posée dans son cou douloureux. Il entrevit quelques secondes le visage inquiet de son caporal alors qu'il sombrait dans le noir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Camarade ! Voici le troisième chapitre tant attendu (ou pas d'ailleurs.)_

_Je le reposte car il y avait eu un petit problème dont j'ignore la nature, mais normalement le revoilà en bon état. Je vous redis donc que je compte poster un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais qu'une petite review sur celui-ci me ferait grandement plaisir ! A bientôt._

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le salle à manger était plongé dans la pénombre, silencieuse et presque vide, à l'exception du Caporal et de Hanji, qui buvaient leur tasse de thé sans échanger un mot, tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Eren s'approcha à pas de loup et se gratta la gorge pour témoigner de sa présence. Levi leva la tête et Hanji le salua :

« Eren ? Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure-ci ?

\- Mh... Je sors seulement de ma réunion avec le Commandant, et comme je n'ai pas les clefs de ma chambre, je suis venu voir si le Caporal était là... »

Ledit Caporal haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

« Auruo n'était pas chargé de ta garde ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Caporal, je n'ai croisé personne en venant. »

Levi fixa le visage du jeune soldat quelques secondes, mais celui-ci ne se perturba pas. Il finit par soupirer de manière lasse et fatiguée et descendit ses jambes de la table. Il se leva de sa chaise, qu'il rangea d'un geste lent et précis sous la table, sans que les pieds ne fassent le moindre bruit sur la pierre polie du sol. Il tourna à nouveau sa tête vers Eren, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Tout, absolument tout, dans l'aura du Caporal, le fascinait. Son calme apparent, sa gestuelle maîtrisée et assurée, sa précision, sa sensualité. Il émanait du petit homme une force et une assurance écrasante pour ceux qui se trouvait autour de lui. Malgré sa courte taille, sa prestance n'en était pas diminuée et son aura impressionnante laissait l'adolescent sans voix. Puis, devant le regard interrogateur que lui adressa Levi quand il remarqua le regard admiratif qu'il lui lançait, Eren détourna les yeux en ayant un petit sourire en coin puis il emboîta le pas à son supérieur.

Levi ouvrit la marche jusqu'au cachot et glissa la clef grise dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'effacer devant le jeune garçon. Eren eut un petit sourire en coin et entra dans la cage sans hésitations.

« Bonne nuit Capitaine. » lança-t-il d'une voix assurée alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

Levi fit un petit geste de la tête, satisfait, et tourna le dos, la chandelle à la main. Il aimait bien sa nouvelle recrue. Eren était un garçon frais et épanoui, prêt à tout pour atteindre son but. Même si la vie n'avait pas toujours été clémente avec lui, il restait encore fier et valeureux. Il restait debout, presque naïf au point de croire que demain verrait toujours le jour.

« Bonne nuit, Eren. »

« Eren... » appela une voix dans le noir.

« Eren... ! » répéta la voix, plus proche.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux soudainement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jean et le caporal Levi, tout deux penchés sur lui. Il papillonna des yeux et leva la main pour se frotter la tête, mais il fut pris d'un vertige et abandonna immédiatement l'idée de bouger pour un petit moment.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Levi, ses yeux gris ayant prit une teinte orageuse qu'Eren ne leur connaissaient pas.

\- Vous... posez souvent cette question, caporal. »

La réplique tira un sourire à Jean, qui tapota la joue de son camarade avec affection avant de se lever et de quitter la tente médicale.

« Repose-toi bien l'ami, tu divagues ! » lui dit-il en rabattant le pan de toile derrière lui.

Mais Eren ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de son caporal, qui le regardait d'une façon inquiétante.

« Je réitère ma question, Eren. Comment te sens-tu ? »

\- Ça va, grimaça l'intéressé en espérant que le caporal n'insisterait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis deux jours ? »

Eren releva la tête et fit face au visage concerné de son supérieur. Il remarqua l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et il soupira. Décidément, il n'était bon qu'à créer des problèmes.

Levi remarqua son soupir et se retint de frapper le gamin qui lui faisait face. Avec sa mine déconfite et morne, Eren ne se ressemblait absolument pas. Levi comprit que ce n'était pas réellement le vide dans les yeux d'Eren qui l'avait choqué. Ils n'étaient pas réellement vide, il était plein de tristesse, de peine et d'incertitudes, mais alors qu'il aurait du y trouver une volonté sans faille, il n'y trouvait rien. C'était l'absence de cette vaillante volonté de vaincre qui l'avait choqué, et c'était pourquoi il trouvait son protégé affaibli et différent. Le gamin n'avait plus d'énergie vitale, il ressemblait seulement à un fantôme, une enveloppe humaine. Était-il encore seulement vivant à l'intérieur de lui-même ? Le titan était-il venu à bout de son humanité ? Eren cligna lentement des paupières, ses yeux verts ternis par la lassitude lâchèrent son supérieur dans un soupir. Le caporal sentit monter une si soudaine vague de colère contre l'adolescent qui se laissait aller qu'il ne pu retenir son geste.

La gifle atteint la joue d'Eren bien trop vite pour qu'il la voit venir. Il porta sa main à sa peau rougie et adressa un regard surpris et perdu à son caporal qui, déjà, se levait sans attendre.

« Caporal... ? Demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Fais plus attention à toi, imbécile, ou c'est moi qui vais te faire mal si tu continues. »

Le caporal l'avait frappé ? Vraiment ? Était-il inutile à ce point ? Eren resta étendu sur le dos pendant de longues minutes, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il ne cherche à les ravaler. Il sentit les gouttes d'eau salées rouler sur ses joues, se glisser sur ses lèvres et dans le creux de ses oreilles. Il passa son bras sur ses yeux pour cacher son visage et se laissa pleurer quelques temps, la fatigue et la lassitude prenant le pas sur toutes les autres émotions. Il l'avait déçu, lui aussi. Il avait déçu la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Le soupir qu'Eren poussa fit voleter quelques postillons de larmes mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se tourna sur le ventre dans un grognement et enfouie son visage dans le coussin. Il s'endormit là sans se poser de question.

Les jours qui suivirent, Eren s'appliqua à ne pas croiser le caporal. Il se présentait tardivement aux heures des repas pour ne pas le voir, allait se coucher tôt et évitait à tout prix de s'entraîner aux manœuvres tridimensionnelles en sa compagnie. Pour autant, il ne se portait pas beaucoup mieux. Il ne mangeait que très peu lors des repas, et partait vomir quelques minutes après, à tel point qu'il lui était impossible de contenir de la nourriture dans son organisme plus d'une demie-heure. Il se forçait à se nourrir le matin, grignotant une pomme verte et un bol de café, mais son corps s'en ressentait terriblement et il commençait à maigrir sérieusement. Il se donnait à fond lors des entraînements et avait noué avec Jean une amitié bien plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

La perte de Marco avait profondément meurtri le grand garçon aux larges épaules et aux cheveux châtains, et Eren trouvait en sa présence une tranquillité et une assurance qu'il ne parvenait à trouver chez personne d'autre. Leurs disputes incessantes avaient pris fin pour laisser place à une relation amicale solide. Il sentait que Jean avait confiance en lui comme en tout autre camarade et qu'il le jugeait pour ses aptitudes au combat, et non pas pour sa force de titan. En fin de compte, il trouvait chez son ami une confiance rassurante. Il ne pouvait nier que Jean avait tout pour devenir un grand meneur, et Eren se jura de tout faire pour que son ami vive assez longtemps pour y parvenir.

Il ne s'était pas éloigné de Mikasa et d'Armin pour autant, mais les termes de leurs relations avaient changé. Eren avait remarqué dans les yeux d'Armin la lueur qui y brillaient lorsque le blondinet regardait en direction de Christa, et il connaissait les sentiments que Jean nourrissait à l'égard de sa sœur adoptive. Cependant, il avait beau les trouver toujours aussi agréables qu'avant, il ne parvenait pas à profiter pleinement de leur présence. Les mêmes discussions sur leur passé commun revenait sans cesse et ensemble, ils avaient l'impression de ne pas parvenir à aller de l'avant. Eren se demandait constamment si cette situation douloureuse allait cesser un jour ou l'autre ou si elle prendrait fin d'une façon bien plus dramatique qu'il ne le désirait. Il aurait été heureux de retrouver avec ses amis la candeur et l'énergie qui l'animait du temps où il se sentait en sécurité auprès de ses parents. Maintenant qu'il avait côtoyé la mort de bien trop près, Eren se demandait si il parviendrait à sourire de nouveau devant une crêpe au chocolat, des marrons ou un morceau de poisson alors que la simple odeur du pain chaud lui donnait envie de vomir.

De son côté, Levi guettait d'un œil discret l'évolution d'Eren. Il voyait rarement le gamin et comprit rapidement que celui-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter depuis l'incident de la claque. Il ne l'apercevait qu'aux entraînements, et dès que ceux-si étaient finis, il s'empressait de s'éclipser dans les pas de Jean. Le grand gaillard était devenu la bouée de sauvetage du gamin, à tel point que les deux ne se quittaient presque jamais. Levi en était même arrivé à être jaloux de Jean, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi. Même si l'absence d'Eren lui permettait de se consacrer plus amplement à son travail, Levi regrettait l'époque où il passait du temps seul à seul avec la candeur du garçon, lorsque celui-ci était le seul à avoir rejoint les bataillons. Levi finit par s'avouer que son ancienne escouade, qui lui poser bien moins de problèmes, lui manquait.

Levi se retrouva pour la première fois face à face avec Eren environs deux semaines après l'incident. Alors qu'il se rendait aux douches communes tard dans la nuit, comme à son habitude, il fût surprit d'y trouver de la lumière et s'approcha silencieusement. Il y rencontra Eren à moitié nu, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés et une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Le garçon ne l'avait pas remarqué et se pencha en avant pour cracher dans le lavabo. Levi sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque quand il découvrit l'état du corps du jeune soldat. Les côtes de celui-ci étaient saillantes sur sa cage thoracique, les muscles de ses bras avaient fondu comme du beurre au soleil. Même les muscles de ses hanches étaient bien trop voyants pour une corpulence normale. Levi resta de longues secondes à observer ce corps osseux et frêle qu'il ne connaissait pas, avant de se décider à sortir de l'ombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Eren ? »

Le gamin sursauta et laissa tomber sa brosse dans la surprise. Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu et eut un brusque mouvement de recul en reconnaissant son mentor.

« Caporal ! Euh je... Le major Erwin m'a laissé libre ce soir et donc... » baragouina-t-il en regardant son supérieur s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Sa phrase se perdit dans le creux de sa gorge lorsque les doigts froids de Levi se posèrent sur son torse. Les membres fin et doux du caporal effleurèrent sa peau d'un geste léger qui le fit frissonner, et il ne dit rien. Les yeux gris de Levi étaient posés sur son torse, qu'Eren savait bien trop maigre. Il baissa les yeux et recula à nouveau, mais il heurta la pierre du lavabo.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang... » chuchota Levi, les yeux rivés sur le torse dénudé de son protégé. Le soldat avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Le gamin se laissait mourir à petit feu, son esprit malade consumant lentement son corps. Eren avait échappé à toutes les pires douleurs. La mort de sa mère, la trahison de son père, sa mutation en monstre, le gamin s'était toujours montré plus fort que tous ses adversaires à force de volonté. Et désormais, Levi comprenait que le seul danger pour Eren était Eren lui-même. Le gamin était son pire ennemi. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant cela, et le garçon du le remarquer.

« Caporal... ? demanda-t-il alors que Levi gardait sa main posée sur son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Eren, bordel ?! répéta-t-il plus fort, criant presque sur son soldat. T'as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Comment tu veux te battre comme ça ?! »

Eren attrapa doucement le poignet de son caporal et se libéra de son emprise sans que son supérieur ne fasse un geste. Il esquissa un sourire triste et se sépara de Levi, presque avec amertume.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux plus me battre de toute façon. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Levi, qui leva deux billes brûlantes vers Eren. Il attrapa son visage aminci entre ses doigts et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, ses lèvres à deux doigts de celles d'Eren.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça. Plus jamais, c'est bien compris ? »

Eren se trouvait coincé entre les lavabos et le caporal, dont le corps musclé était pressé contre le sien. Eren déglutit avec difficulté sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui lui faisait face. Était-il déçu, encore une fois ? Eren baissa les yeux et Levi se détendit légèrement, lâchant sa mâchoire qui devenait douloureuse. Le garçon soupira et Levi reporta son attention sur lui. Il savait ce que signifiait ce soupir, alors il fit quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais autorisé une semaine auparavant. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Eren, qui se crispa, s'attendant certainement à une autre claque. Il caressa du bout des doigts la peau douce de l'adolescent et vint poser ses lèvres sur son autre joue. Le caporal embrassa tendrement son protégé, puis se détacha de lui, pour son plus grand regret.

« Trouve une raison de te battre, Eren, ou tu finiras en bétail pour titans. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello l'ami !_

_Premièrement, je te prie de m'excuser pour mon absence prolongée ces dernières semaines. [Insérer ici le piètre discours d'excuses de l'auteure overbookée]. Pour me faire pardonner, je te file deux chapitres ce soir, en espérant que tu me pardonnera avec toute la clémence dont tu sais faire preuve. _

_Deuxièmement, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et qui me rassure et m'encourage à continuer. C'est un peu le bazar dans ma tête en ce moment, si bien que cette fic prend plusieurs directions dans mes pensées et je ne sais pas encore quel avenir je lui réserve. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux être sûr que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour te satisfaire._

_La bise, et bonne lecture jeune padawan. _

**Chapitre 4 :**

Eren était assis seul dans le réfectoire. Il avait repris ses horaires habituelles et se retrouvait donc à prendre son petit-déjeuner seul en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Il faisait face à sa pomme avec méfiance, ses bras relâchés près de son corps. Il regardait le fruit avec impatience, se demandant presque si il allait disparaître un jour ou l'autre. Il n'avait encore pas dormi cette nuit, mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois. Il n'avait pu se débarrassé de la sensation chaleureuse de la peau du caporal contre la sienne, et il avait encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres contre sa joue. Ce bref contact l'avait torturé toute la nuit et il en gardait de larges cernes grises sous les yeux. Un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention et il baissa immédiatement les yeux en reconnaissant le-dit caporal qui entrait dans la salle.

Levi haussa un sourcil en découvrant le garçon dans le réfectoire, seul face à sa pomme, qu'il n'avait même pas entamé. Il s'approcha de lui, posa son propre plateau face à lui et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son protégé.

« Mange, Eren. » intima-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotions et qui ne laissait supposé aucune contradiction.

Pourtant, le garçon protesta en remuant timidement sur son siège :

« Je n'ai pas très faim, caporal... »

Le caporal inspira lentement par le nez, signe d'un profond agacement, et attrapa la pomme entre ses doigts. Il entreprit donc de l'éplucher sous les yeux éberlués de sa jeune recrue, qui se sentait soudainement très mal à l'aise.

Eren regarda avec gêne les doigts fins de son mentor qui tournaient avec habilité autour du fruit, découpant la peau avec précision. Il réprima un frisson en se souvenant de ses doigts contre son torse et détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement rougies. Levi s'en aperçut et déposa un bout de pomme épluché devant Eren.

« Mange. » répéta-t-il.

Le garçon s'exécuta timidement, mordillant le fruit du bout des lèvres. En quelques minutes de silence pesant, Levi lui fit engloutir le fruit entier sans que le garçon ne puisse protester. Il lui ordonna aussi de rester avec lui le temps qu'il finisse son propre repas, afin de s'assurer que le gamin n'allait pas courir aux toilettes pour vomir son piètre petit-déjeuner. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Hanji, qui s'assit à leurs côtés, parfaitement réveillée.

« Bon, Eren, tu es prêt pour l'expérience d'aujourd'hui ? demanda la scientifique d'un ton enjoué.

\- Euh, je.. Quelle expérience ?

\- Levi ne t'a pas mis au courant ? »

Eren se tourna vers son caporal, qui détourna les yeux en haussant des épaules, absolument pas concerné par la conversation. Eren fronça les sourcils et maudit silencieusement son supérieur, qui aurait au moins pu le prévenir qu'il allait encore passer sous les fers d'Hanji.

« Enfin bref, passons ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons tester la rapidité et l'efficacité de tes transformations ! Tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que te transformer ! »

Eren déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête. Sous la table, ses ongles griffaient la peau de ses avant-bras avec nervosité et il se surprit à espérer que ce moment gênant prenne fin au plus vite. Il releva la tête et fut soulagé de constater que le caporal avait fini son repas. Il se leva précipitamment à sa suite, salua Hanji maladroitement et s'éclipsa dans les pas de son mentor.

« L'expérience ne devrait pas débuter avant 11h, d'ici là je veux que tu restes avec moi. C'est compris ? »

Eren hocha la tête docilement et suivit Levi dans son bureau. Il n'avait rien de particulier à faire puisque les autres étaient en permission ce jour et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement. Il aurait aimé aller en ville avec Jean et les autres, mais le major Erwin lui avait interdit de quitter l'enceinte du château. Le garçon était donc condamné à subir les expériences d'Hanji sans le soutien moral de ses amis et sous l'œil sombre de son caporal-chef. Il s'autorisa un soupir de désespoir en passant la porte du bureau de Levi, et s'assit sur le petit canapé, les jambes en tailleur, tandis que son aîné partait s'installer à son bureau. Il attrapa un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque en tendant le bras et se plongea dedans.

Levi observait Eren du coin de l'œil, mais le garçon semblait plongé dans son livre. De son observatoire, il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir le titre de l'ouvrage, mais il supposait que le gamin avait du prendre un recueil sur l'étude théorique de la tridimensionnalité ou sur le maniement des armes. Le brun s'était affalé dans le sofa, un coude replié sous son menton et une jambe pliée. Le canapé faisant face au bureau, Levi pouvait observait à loisirs le corps maigre de sa jeune recrue. Il remarqua pour la première fois que le t-shirt trop grand d'Eren ne parvenait pas à cacher ses clavicules saillantes, et que son pantalon était marqué par les os de ses hanches. Ses doigts qui tournaient lentement les pages étaient bien trop fins à son goût, et Levi se gifla mentalement. La santé du garçon ne se dégradait pas seulement depuis deux semaines, sa blessure psychologique était beaucoup plus ancienne que cela. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu partir se coucher sans manger ? Combien de repas le gamin avait-il sauté sans qu'il y fasse attention ? Il se rendait compte qu'il avait failli à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, et qu'il n'avait pas su le protéger. Levi serra le poing et préféra détourner les yeux. Il s'en voulait énormément et passait la plupart de son temps à imaginer des stratagèmes pour sortir Eren du calvaire dans lequel l'adolescent était fourré. Il se surprenait à éprouver une grande empathie pour le garçon, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais du. Parfois même, lorsqu'il baissait sa garde et s'autorisait à entrevoir Eren comme un être humain normal, il le trouvait presque attirant, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses grands yeux. Son corps grand et mince avait tout pour séduire le caporal. Cependant, celui-ci ne reconnaissait plus le garçon qui lui plaisait tant depuis la dernière expédition. La flamme de détermination qui brillait autrefois dans les yeux d'Eren semblait avoir disparu définitivement, et Levi commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Il en dormait peu la nuit et se réveillait parfois le corps en sueur, interrompu dans un cauchemar où il ne parvenait pas à tuer le titan brun qui lui faisait face. Il était tant plongé dans ses pensées, et Eren dans sa lecture, que tous deux sursautèrent d'un même bond lorsque Hanji fit explosé la porte.

« EREN ! Je te cherche partout depuis une demie-heure ! Je t'attend, qu'est-ce que tu fous enfin ! » hurla la scientifique, furibonde, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes descendues sur le bout du nez.

Levi lui adressa un regard noir en ramassant le stylo qu'il avait fait tombé tandis qu'Eren se relevait précipitamment. Ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce à la suite de la scientifique et Levi eut le temps d'apercevoir le livre qu'Eren avait parcouru : « La nuit des temps ». Il sourit en coin et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ce gamin ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

Eren était à genoux au fond du puits, une main poisseuse de sang et de poussière posée à terre, l'autre dans sa bouche pour contenir son souffle haletant. Il mordit une énième fois dans sa chair et sa peau explosa sous la pression de ses dents, un liquide chaud éclaboussa son visage alors qu'il sentait son corps gonflé comme un ballon. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le sommet du puits, croisé le regard d'Hanji sous sa forme de titan, il s'extirpa des nerfs rougeâtres du monstre en balançant son poids en arrière. Il y eut le même bruit de déchirement que d'habitude lorsqu'il traversa la peau du titan, et une épaisse fumée s'échappa du monstre qu'il avait matérialisé alors qu'il mettait à nouveau sa main dans sa bouche. L'exercice qu'Hanji avait préparé relevait du marathon et Eren devait lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il avait matérialisé une douzaine de titan d'une quinzaine de mètres en quelques minutes, mais cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Il savait que les adultes au-dessus de lui avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en lui et il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Il se mordit à nouveau et se transforma encore, et répéta l'opération une dizaine de fois encore.

Levi se demanda si le corps d'Eren allait tenir le coup. Son titan ne semblait pas s'affaiblir, à la plus grande joie de Hanji, qui sautait d'excitation sur place, et le garçon tenait bon sans se plaindre. Le caporal était resté en retrait et observait l'expérience avec attention. Il avait compté dix-sept titans irréprochables avant qu'il ne doive intervenir.

Il fut alerter par le cri d'Hanji, qui appelait Eren avec inquiétude, et en levant la tête, il la vit penchée dangereusement en avant sur le puits. Il se précipita à ses côtés et entrevit la forme humaine d'Eren, recroquevillée dans un coin sombre du puits. Un assistant d'Hanji était déjà descendu le chercher, et Levi attendit qu'il remonte en se tordant les doigts d'anxiété.

« Tu lui en as encore trop demandé, stupide quatzieu, gronda-t-il en fusillant la scientifique du regard.

\- Mais il se débrouillait très bien jusqu'à présent !

\- Justement. »

Levi reporta son attention sur Eren, que l'assistant remontait doucement du puits. Le garçon avait les mains en sang, et il s'était mordu si fort qu'on pouvait apercevoir ses os à certains endroits de ses doigts. Une fumée s'échappait de sa peau, qui se reconstituait lentement. Levi soupira en avisant le visage paisible du jeune soldat, lové dans les bras de l'assistant : le garçon dormait à poings fermés. Levi fit un geste de la tête à l'assistant et celui-ci le suivit jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

« Pose-le-la, je vais garder un œil sur lui en attendant qu'il se réveille. »

L'assistant hocha la tête, s'exécuta et s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Hanji ne tarda pas à rejoindre Levi au chevet du jeune titan.

« Il est doué, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il progresse, disons. » répondit Levi, pas certain d'être rassuré par ces progrès.

Ils regardèrent tous deux l'adolescent dormir pendant quelques minutes avant que Levi ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Hanji, je voulais te montrer quelque chose. »

La scientifique haussa un sourcil, étonné, et se pencha en avant tandis que Levi entreprenait de déboutonner la chemise d'Eren. Il déshabilla le garçon de façon à mettre son torse à nu et laissa Hanji contempler l'étendu des dégâts. Même Levi sentit son cœur se serrait quand il constata que l'exercice d'aujourd'hui n'avait pas arrangé l'état du garçon. L'énergie employée à ses métamorphoses avait consumé son corps et le garçon ressemblait à une carcasse humaine. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, s'en était terrifiant. Hanji eut un hoquet de stupeur et s'empressa de l'emmitoufler dans la couette, comme si l'épaisseur du duvet redonnerait à l'adolescent les quelques centimètres de graisse qui lui manquait. Levi s'assit au pied du lit et soupira. Que devaient-ils faire ? Il consulta Hanji du regard, et celle-ci lui répondit d'un air morne :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille un moment... Eren n'a que seize ans après tout, nous le surestimons. »

Levi hocha la tête et regarda attentivement le visage fatigué de sa jeune recrue.

Eren dormait profondément, dans un sommeil sans rêve, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses paupières papillonnaient parfois et il grommelait légèrement avant de se retourner dans les draps. Plusieurs fois Levi leva la tête de son livre pour l'observer dormir et remarqua l'air apaisé qui prenait possession de son petit protégé quand celui-ci dormait. Son air épanoui le fit gentiment sourire, et Levi se replongea dans sa lecture en attendant que le gamin daigne se réveiller. Cependant, le dormeur n'ouvrit pas l'œil du restant de la journée, et Levi le retrouva dans ses draps après le dîner. Le caporal évalua la situation : il ne voulait pas laisser Eren seul au fond de son cachot, ce qui n'aurait fait qu'amplifier l'état dépressif de sa jeune recrue, mais il ne voulait pas non devenir trop intime avec lui. Quoique. C'est ce dont Levi essaya de se convaincre lorsqu'il se glissa dans le lit à côté d'Eren, persuadé qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit. Il poussa délicatement l'adolescent contre le mur et se tourna de l'autre côté, un coude remonté sous sa tête. Il lâcha un long soupir et ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir immédiatement, surpris de sentir les pieds brûlants d'Eren se promenaient sur ses jambes.

« Imbécile... » grommela-t-il en repoussant le gamin, qui ne se réveilla même pas.

Levi se tourna finalement vers Eren et se trouva nez à nez avec le visage endormi du garçon. Il admira ses traits fins pour la première fois d'aussi près, sa peau légèrement halée et l'odeur de ses cheveux. Levi s'attarda un instant sur les lèvres rosées du garçon, sur ses longs cils sombres et... merde. Il le trouvait foutrement beau. Eren avait ce quelque chose d'innocent et de doux qui lui donnait envie de le posséder rien que pour lui, de le protéger de toutes les horreurs du monde. Levi ne parvenait plus à voir en lui le titan qu'il était censé éliminer. Il ne voyait plus qu'un adolescent perdu et désœuvré face à un poids bien trop lourd à porter pour lui seul. Il glissa ses doigts sur la joue d'Eren et se rappela le baiser qu'il y avait déposé la veille. Levi ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir envie de recommencer, de toucher à nouveau ce corps fragile et téméraire, de sentir la chaleur brûlante qu'il dégageait. Eren eut un sursaut lorsque les doigts de Levi entrèrent en contact avec sa joue, mais il ne s'éveilla pas. Il bougea légèrement et tourna le dos à Levi, qui, vexé, souffla du nez.

« Imbécile. » répéta-t-il pour lui-même cette fois-ci.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Était-il en train de s'attacher au gamin ? Il se gifla mentalement mais il savait intérieurement qu'il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il s'était attaché au gamin dès qu'il l'avait vu dans la cour, attaché à son poteau. Il trouvait chez Eren une innocence et une foi en l'humanité qu'il n'avait certainement jamais eu. Et cela lui réchauffait le cœur et lui donnait une raison de se battre et de le protéger. Eren représentait l'espoir de l'humanité, et Levi se surprit à espérer à son tour que la guerre prenne fin pour soulager son petit protégé de toutes ces peines.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà, comme promis, le deuxième chapitre de la nuit. J'espère qu'il te plaira, et je te souhaite encore une bonne lecture. A bientôt petit padawan, et n'oublie pas que, plus de reviews tu laisses, et plus vite je reviens, magique non ? _

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsque Eren ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnu pas le plafond au-dessus de lui, et trouva le matelas dans son dos bien plus confortable que le lit de pierre sur lequel il passait habituellement ses nuits. Il s'étira lentement, frottant ses yeux de ses poings. Puis il aperçut le caporal Levi qui le fixait intensément, sur le pas de la petite salle d'eau. Les cheveux noirs de jais de ce dernier étaient encore humides et quelques gouttes translucides tombaient sur sa chemise beige. Il avait revêtu le pantalon blanc de l'armée et portait ses ceinturons et ses bottes hautes. Eren en conclut qu'il remontait des douches. Il était accoudé à la porte et le regardait avec un air à moitié amusé qu'Eren ne comprit pas vraiment.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh, oui, très bien, merci, mais... Qu'est-ce que je fais dans votre chambre, caporal ? s'étonna Eren en s'extirpant précipitamment des draps.

\- Eh bien comme tu as confondu l'entraînement et la sieste, j'ai décidé de te garder à l'œil.

\- J'ai... dormi avec vous... ? »

Levi leva un sourcil devant l'air paniqué du garçon. Celui-ci sautilla sur place pour remettre son pantalon, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son supérieur.

« Ça te pose un problème ? questionna Levi en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers Eren.

\- Non non, absolument pas, c'est juste que...

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, tu continueras de dormir ici tant que tu n'iras pas mieux. »

Eren leva un visage paniqué vers son supérieur et protesta vivement :

« Mais je, non ! Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger ! »

Il s'apprêtait à protester encore, mais le regard que lui lança Levi coupa court à toute discussion. Eren s'habilla donc en silence, le cerveau déjà bien agité pour une simple matinée. Il quitta la chambre à la suite de son caporal, peinant à croire qu'il y reviendrait dormir le soir-même. Ils descendirent tous les deux au réfectoire, encore vide, et cette fois-ci, Levi insista pour qu'Eren prenne un véritable petit-déjeuner. L'adolescent remplit donc son plateau sous la contrainte, et sentit son estomac se serrait d'avance. Il s'assit donc en silence à côté de Levi et entama à regret son bol de céréales broyées. Il déglutit avec difficulté, sentant la bouillie pâteuse couler dans sa gorge avec dégoût. Arrivé à la moitié du bol, il n'y tint plus et déguerpit plus vite que l'éclair en direction des toilettes sans que Levi n'ait le temps de l'arrêter. Eren courut jusqu'aux toilettes sans rencontrer personne et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant le cabinet et rendit le peu qu'il avait mangé. Il se redressa finalement, les jambes flageolantes, tira la chasse et fit le chemin jusqu'au lavabo avec lenteur. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier et s'aspergea le visage à l'eau froide. Il releva la tête et contempla son visage dans le miroir. Il peinait à se reconnaître lui-même.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? » fit une voix froide derrière lui.

Eren fit volte-face et découvrit, sans surprise, le caporal Levi qui le détaillait du regard, accoudé à l'entrée, comme à son habitude. Les jambes croisées, le regard sombre fixait sur lui, le petit soldat ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire sans avoir reçu une réponse convenable.

« Je ne sais pas... souffla seulement Eren, la tête basse, les mains crispées sur l'évier.

Eren ne comprenait pas vraiment ce soudain intérêt que le caporal avait envers lui mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que cela le rassure légèrement.

« Je ne mérite pas votre aide, Caporal. Je ne suis qu'un monstre, c'est tout. »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle, un chuchotement, un murmure. Il avait esquissé la triste réalité du bout des lèvres, les yeux bas. Son visage morne n'osait pas fixer son supérieur de peur de recevoir une nouvelle gifle, qui ne lui aurait pas fait bien plus mal que ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Il détourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et sursauta en sentant deux bras musclés entourer son cou. Les yeux écarquillés, Eren arrêta tout bonnement de respirer lorsqu'il réalisa que le caporal Levi avait passé ses bras autour de lui et, debout sur la pointe des pieds, lui offrait une étreinte affectueuse.

« Les monstres ne pleurent pas, Eren. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur le visage aminci d'Eren, qui posa deux doigts dans le dos de son Caporal comme pour le remercier de son étreinte. N'y tenant plus, Eren enfouit son visage dans le cou de son supérieur et se laissa aller à pleurer dans ce petit recoin, à l'abri des regards méprisants et de la dure réalité. Il laissa les torrents de pleurs dévaler ses joues et noyer la veste de Levi sans que celui-ci ne s'offusque. Au contraire, quand les pleurs d'Eren se firent plus haletants, il resserra doucement son étreinte autour de son cou et Eren sentit le souffle chaud du caporal sur son oreille. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment comme cela, le temps qu'Eren s'apaise quelque peu et finalement l'adolescent se dégagea timidement de l'emprise de son supérieur. Levi détailla les yeux rougis du garçon et sentit son cœur se serrer au fond de sa poitrine devant la mine attendrissante que l'adolescent arborait. Dans un sourire gêné, Eren essuya ses larmes et bafouilla :

« Je suis désolé, caporal... »

Pour seule réponse, Levi attrapa sa main sans hésitation et l'entraîna à nouveau au réfectoire. Eren soupira, égaré. Il ne savait plus où se mettre tant il avait honte de s'être monté si faible devant Levi. Pourtant le caporal ne semblait pas déçu et Eren resserra sa prise sur les doigts fins de son supérieur, le suivant tout de même jusqu'à la cantine, où il savait qu'un bol immonde de céréales pâteuses l'attendait. Il s'installa à nouveau devant le caporal et fût donc forcer de lâcher sa main, dont il regretta immédiatement la douce chaleur. Il baissa la tête, les joues rouges de gêne et fixa son bol et l'étrange mixture. Il pataugea dedans avec sa cuillère pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Levi ne dépose un quartier de pomme habilement découpé en forme de lapin sous son nez.

« C'est pour moi ? Demanda l'adolescent en redressant la tête, surpris du geste généreux de son supérieur.

\- Évidemment que c'est pour toi, imbécile. » lui répondit Levi d'un ton nonchalant.

Eren le remercia en bégayant et mordit du bout des lèvres dans le fruit. Il savoura le jus sucré de la pomme sur sa langue et le croquant de la chair douce, qui le fit sourire doucement. Les pommes découpées par le caporal étaient décidément bien meilleures que toutes les autres. Levi lui en offrit encore sept, que l'adolescent mangea sans peine. Il avala aussi son bol de thé et se força même à grignoter une tranche de pain sec. Le caporal remarqua que les aliments secs passaient beaucoup mieux dans l'estomac du gamin, qui avait presque retrouvé un demi-sourire. Levi finit son café d'un trait, soulagé de constater qu'il y avait encore un espoir de sauver le garçon du gouffre de mal-être dans lequel il s'était lentement glissé.

Eren passa le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque, à éplucher les livres en compagnie d'Hanji. Levi lui avait interdit toute activité physique pour le restant de la semaine et l'adolescent aidait donc la scientifique à faire le contre-rendu de leur dernière expérience. Eren ne retrouva le caporal qu'au deuxième repas, aux alentours de treize heures. Cette fois encore, il s'efforça de faire bonne figure devant les légumes et le poisson, mais il refusa aimablement le met de qualité sous l'œil noir de son supérieur, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Eren détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur Jean et Armin à ses côtés, préférant éviter de se confronter au caporal encore une fois. De son côté, Levi serra les poings en remarquant l'assiette quasiment vide de son subordonné et fut presque vexé quand celui-ci détourna les yeux quand il le foudroya du regard. Levi fit donc mine de se concentrer sur la conversation que tenait Hanji mais il se promit de toucher un mot à l'adolescent le soir-même avant d'aller dormir.

L'après-midi se passa sans incidents, Eren resta sagement confiné dans la bibliothèque sous l'œil protecteur de la scientifique qui en profita pour instruire l'adolescent. Ensemble, ils partagèrent quelques anecdotes sur leurs vies respectives et échangèrent quelques rires. Hanji sourit lorsqu'elle surprit un sourire sincère sur le visage fatigué de l'adolescent, mais elle remarqua aussi que ses grands yeux verts ne luisaient plus comme d'habitude. Elle n'y avait pas fait réellement attention avant que Levi ne lui montre la détresse physique d'Eren et elle comprenait seulement que l'adolescent allait mal psychologiquement parlant. Elle le surprit plusieurs fois à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air perdu, ses lèvres laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude ou à laisser errer ses doigts sur une couverture vernie, hésitant à ouvrir l'ouvrage ou à le ranger futilement. Eren l'écoutait, il répondait à ses remarques mais il semblait à des kilomètres de la situation actuelle.

« Eren, à quoi tu penses ? » questionna-t-elle en le surprenant une nouvelle fois le regard attaché à l'horizon.

« Mh ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, un air faussement intéressé sur le visage qu'Hanji n'eut aucun mal à discerner.

\- A quoi tu penses ? répéta la scientifique.

\- Oh. C'est... sans importance.

\- Si, dis-moi, je sens que ça te torture. »

Le garçon hésita, agitant la feuille de papier entre ses doigts fébriles. Il regrettait que la scientifique insiste mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix et refusa de mentir à sa supérieur :

« J'essayais de me souvenir de quelque chose mais je n'y parviens pas vraiment, avoua-t-il seulement. Je le range où ce livre ? » coupa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Hanji lui indiqua un emplacement de la tête, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« C'est quoi ce souvenir ? » insista-t-elle encore, pas prête de lâcher le garçon.

Celui-ci soupira en remettant le livre à sa place et en prit un autre, qu'il cala à côté du précédent. Il répéta l'opération deux ou trois fois sans répondre. Devait-il vraiment lui dire ? Que penserait Hanji ? Il n'avait pas forcément envie de se dévoiler à sa supérieure mais celle-ci semblait se soucier de lui de la même façon que le faisait le caporal. Il savait qu'elle irait probablement le répétait au petit brun et il n'en avait pas forcément envie.

« Je... me souviens plus du visage de ma mère. » souffla-t-il en tournant le dos à la scientifique, n'osant pas affronter le regard qu'elle devait lui lancer.

Il baissa la tête et attrapa un autre livre sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui et il aurait donner cher pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de commentaires, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le genre de la brunette. Celle-ci posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du garçon, qui serra les dents. Décidément, il ne suscitait que la pitié à l'égard des autres et son cœur se gonfla de peine à cette triste pensée.

Les deux acolytes continuèrent de ranger la bibliothèque sans échanger un mot et Eren vit arriver l'heure du dîner avec soulagement. Et heureusement pour lui, Levi avait été retenu par ses devoirs de caporal et n'apparût pas du repas. Eren avala donc une cuillère de soupe et un verre d'eau et fila se doucher. Lorsqu'il remonta dans la chambre du caporal, il la trouva vide et s'empressa de partir à la recherche de son supérieur. Il aurait très bien pu aller se coucher sans lui mais il préférait prendre des nouvelles du caporal avant de dormir, sans trop savoir pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau, une serviette de bain dans ses cheveux encore humides, ne portant que son pantalon de pyjama. Il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il allait arborer son torse amaigri aux yeux de son supérieur mais déjà une voix derrière la porte de bois le convier à entrer. Hésitant, il passa la tête dans la pièce :

« Caporal ?

\- Mh ? demanda Levi en levant la tête.

\- Je... vais me coucher... » bafouilla-t-il seulement.

Levi haussa un sourcil, surpris que l'adolescent vienne lui rendre visite avant d'aller se coucher. Il apprécia le geste mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il aperçut le corps malade d'Eren dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard s'assombrit et il fit un geste de la main pour inviter le garçon à entrer réellement dans la pièce.

« Viens là, Eren. » fit-il.

L'adolescent hésita un instant, pas fou, puis obtempéra, avançant d'un pas et refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Caporal ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, prêt à encaisser les remarques.

Ledit caporal s'enfonça dans sa chaise et toisa l'adolescent d'un œil mauvais, détaillant ses clavicules saillantes, ses côtes apparentes sur sa cage thoracique, ses hanches bien trop fines et trop marquées. Il remarqua quelques cicatrices sur la peau basanée du garçon qui se tortillait de gêne devant son bureau.

« Tu as mangé ce soir ?

\- Oui, mentit Eren.

\- Menteur. »

Eren déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête, évitant le regard sombre que lui lança Levi.

« Ce midi non plus. Ne m'oblige pas à te surveiller sans cesse Eren, ou tu vas vite le regretter. »

Il hocha silencieusement de la tête sans protester, les yeux rivés au sol. Levi soupira et congédia le garçon d'un geste lasse de la main :

« Allez, va dormir. Je te rejoins quand j'ai fini. »


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir, peuple. En ce 20 avril de l'an de graisse 2015, voici, pour la première fois, Oz le Magicien, qui te poste un nouveau chapitre, deux jours après en avoir posté deux autres. Divisé par le nombre d'aiguilles des cactus, ajouté à la vitesse de réflexion de Sherlock Holmes, et mulitplié par le poids en chocolat du Père Noël, cela nous fait donc plus de trois chapitres en moins de sept jours ! Environ._

_C'EST CADEAU, ALLEZ, VOUS LE VALEZ BIEN !_

_NON, FAUX ! Vous le méritez pas du tout en fait, car malgré le nombre de lecteurs sur cette fic, j'ai pas eu UNE SEULE PETITE REVIEW DE RIEN DU TOUT. Eh les gars, c'est trop vous demander de poster un petit commentaire ? Même si c'est pas franchement constructif, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que vous existez vraiment et que vous n'êtes pas seulement un nombre sur un compteur. _

_M'enfin, dans ma grande générosité, je vous file le sixième chapitre de cette fiction, même si du coup, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous en pensez._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rythme de l'histoire devrait se faire plus soutenu d'ici quelques chapitres._

_Zou-bisoux, les zamis._

**Chapitre 6 :**

Eren se retourna pour la énième fois dans le lit du caporal, dont il était l'unique occupant à cette heure tardive. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir la lumière de la lune depuis de nombreuses semaines et la clarté de l'astre l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. De plus, il attendait l'arrivée de son supérieur et savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir tant que celui-ci ne serait pas revenu dans la chambre. Eren soupira et se tourna à nouveau, mêlant ses jambes dans les draps chauds, bien trop chauds. Il se dégagea légèrement, dévoilant son dos nu à l'air frais de la pièce et enfouit son visage dans un coin de l'oreiller. Il était nerveux à l'idée de dormir à côté de Levi sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Il savait que la proximité du caporal ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il avait plutôt tendance à apprécier et à désirer la présence rassurante de son supérieur ces temps-ci, mais il ne s'imaginait pas finir dans son lit. Des pensées déplacées suivirent cette affirmation et Eren rougit dans le noir, honteux de s'être imaginé un scénario plus qu'érotique avec le petit homme aux cheveux noirs. L'adolescent souffla dans l'oreiller, la gêne, l'énervement et l'excitation se mêlant dans son soupir. Mais qu'avait-il ce soir, bordel ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à fermer les yeux ? Il se tourna encore et son front heurta douloureusement le mur, lui tirant un gémissement. Ce fût ce moment que choisit Levi pour entrer dans la pièce, une chandelle à la main. L'adolescent se frottait le front alors que son supérieur le toisait avec mépris :

« Tu ne dors pas encore, gamin ?

\- Euh.. je... bah... Non.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Levi en se déshabillant dans l'ombre, avisant la masse sombre qui bougeait dans ses draps.

\- Je sais pas. » grogna Eren.

L'adolescent se colla contre le mur, irrité par sa propre incompétence. Il était dans un état d'énervement qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui n'échappa à son supérieur.

« Si tu commençais par te calmer, déjà ? » soupira Levi en se glissant dans le lit. L'homme n'avait gardé que son caleçon et fût surpris de constater à quel point les draps étaient chauds. Il adressa un regard noir à Eren que celui-ci ne perçut pas dans l'obscurité, d'autant plus que l'adolescent avait décidé de lui tourner le dos, collé contre le mur. Levi fit donc de même, posant sa tête sur son coude et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil ne tarderait pas à venir.

« Bonne nuit Caporal, chuchota Eren dans le noir.

\- Bonne nuit gamin. »

Levi s'éveilla avec difficulté le lendemain matin. Il avait très peu dormi et maudit le garçon qui remuait beaucoup trop dans son sommeil et qui l'avait fortement empêché de dormir. L'adolescent quant à lui, avait mis du temps à s'endormir et tout deux arboraient donc de larges cernes grises en descendant au réfectoire. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble sans échanger un mot, le nez baissé dans leur plateau respectif. Levi surveilla du coin de l'œil le repas de son protégé, mais celui-ci s'efforça de finir ses deux pommes et sa tartine de pain, ce qui était un progrès. Une fois le déjeuner expédiait, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent d'un même pas dans le bureau d'Erwin où avait lieu une réunion avec quelques représentants des brigades spéciales et les plus gradés des membres des bataillons d'exploration. Eren s'assit entre Hanji et Erwin alors que Levi prenait place en face de lui. Eren baissa brusquement la tête en croisant le regard froid de Naile Dork, le commandant des Brigades Spéciales. Il se tassa sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur le bois de la table, n'osant pas regarder ces adultes qui décidaient de son sort sans se préoccuper de son avis. Il comprit bien rapidement que les Brigades étaient radicalement intéressées par son cas et auraient voulu l'emmener avec eux à Utopia afin de l'étudier « plus en détails ». Ces termes firent frissonner Eren qui releva les yeux, la terreur se lisant sur son visage. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde être confié à ses barbares et c'était hors de question qu'il quitte les Bataillons d'Exploration. Son regard effrayé croisa celui gris clair du caporal, qui lui fit un geste discret de la tête pour le rassurer. L'homme se balançait sur sa chaise d'un air nonchalant, les pieds posés sur la table et les bras croisés sur le torse. Son regard implacable toisait avec mépris les membres des Brigades Spéciales mais il avait été très réceptif à la détresse du jeune soldat qui s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise. Levi jeta un regard à Erwin mais il ne parvint pas à déterminer quelle décision son Commandant allait prendre. Allait-il livrer l'adolescent aux mains des Brigades ou s'arrangerait-il pour prolonger son séjour au sein des Bataillons ?

« Si Eren a, comme le laisse entendre le rapport sur la dernière expédition extra-muros, le pouvoir d'ordonner aux titans, il est important d'exploiter cette ressource afin d'en apprendre davantage et d'utiliser à notre profit cet atout non-négligeable, fit Dork en fixant son regard sur l'adolescent.

\- C'est une mission qui revient aux Bataillons, argumenta Hanji. Eren fait partie de nos troupes depuis longtemps désormais, et sa présence dans nos rangs est indispensable. »

Le compliment fit rougir Eren qui garda la tête basse, adressa un petit regard en coin à sa supérieure. Il n'osait pas espérer entendre de tels mots dans sa bouche mais il se sentit réconforté d'entendre qu'il servait finalement à quelque chose.

« C'est aux Brigades Spéciales de déterminer si ses... motivations sont semblables à celles de l'humanité et si il représente une menace pour nous autres. Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne cherchera pas à utiliser cette capacité contre nous une fois qu'il aura apprit à la maîtriser grâce à nous. » répondit un petit homme aux cheveux très longs attachés en queue de cheval, qui devait être un caporal des Brigades Spéciales. Il lançait à Levi des regards méfiants que le brun ignorait avec mépris mais la tension qui régnait entre eux était palpable.

« Eren est sous mon commandement depuis son arrivée ici et aucuns incidents n'a été déclaré. Pourquoi vouloir remettre la décision du juge en question ? » demanda Levi même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Les enjeux ont changé, Caporal Levi, trancha l'homme aux cheveux longs.

\- Nous devons déterminer rapidement si les convictions de Jägger sont assez fortes pour le garder à nos côtés, ajouta Dork.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le Major Erwin, qui venait de mettre fin au débat.

« Nous devons nous assurer de ta loyauté, Eren, expliqua le commandant en s'adressant directement à l'adolescent, qui le regardait avec angoisse. De plus, il est important de déterminer quelles capacités sont à ta disposition et mettre fin à cette guerre le plus vite possible afin d'éviter les morts inutiles. Demain dès l'aube, les Bataillons se chargeront de capturer un titan vivant. Nous aviserons ensuite de quelles expériences pourront être réaliser en te faisant cohabiter avec lui. Hanji, tu seras chargé de superviser les opérations.

\- Commandant, je crains que ce soit une mauvaise idée... Exposer Eren à un tel danger pourrait s'aviser être une terrible erreur, d'autant plus que ses conditions physiques ne lui permettent pas un tel eff...

\- Je le ferais. » coupa Eren en fixant Hanji.

Son visage fermé et le ton coupant qu'il avait employé firent taire la scientifique, qui lui adressa un regard désolé. Levi lança un regard réprobateur au garçon qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Dork claqua des mains, satisfait, et conclut :

« Bien ! Comme cela, c'est réglé. Vous avez un mois pour faire cette « expérience » et si elle échoue ou si les résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur de nos attentes, Jägger rejoindra les Brigades Spéciales sous la division du Commandant Ackerman. »

Levi tiqua et se redressa soudainement, ses yeux gris animaient d'une lueur qu'Eren ne leur connaissaient pas. Il fixa intensément Dork, qui évita soigneusement d'avoir à affronter le caporal. Eren se leva poliment et effectua le salut de rigueur tandis que les membres des Brigades Spéciales quittaient la pièce, accompagnés d'Hanji qui les reconduiraient à la capitale avec son escouade. Une fois la porte refermée, Eren lâcha un soupir de soulagement tandis que Levi explosait face à Erwin :

« C'est hors de question, rugit-il les poings serrés, Eren ne quittera pas les Bataillons !

\- J'y compte bien, Levi. En attendant je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à Dork sans raisons valables, il fallait trouver un compromis.

\- Et tu penses que faire de lui de la chair à titan est une solution ? »

Erwin soupira et adressa un regard fatigué à son subordonné.

« Levi, essaye de comprendre. Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Le grand blond se rassit à son bureau et sortit un paquet de feuilles froissées de son unique bras. Levi, irrité, fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Eren se trémoussa sur place, attendant que le Commandant lui donne le droit de s'éclipser puis il s'empressa de rejoindre le caporal qui disparaissait au coin du couloir. Il courut après lui et tenta de le rattraper :

« Caporal ! » appela Eren, mais le petit brun ne se retourna pas.

L'adolescent le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et Eren frappa à la porte, essoufflé. Un grognement étouffé lui répondit et il entra timidement :

« Caporal... ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Eren ?

\- Euh je... je me demandais seulement ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui... »

Eren se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas, il avait des questions bien plus importantes à poser à son supérieur, des interrogations qui lui brûlaient la langue, mais il hésita devant l'air énervé qu'arborait le caporal. L'irritation se lisait clairement sur son visage et sa posture réfractaire dissuader toutes tentatives de discussion. Levi offrit un regard assassin à l'adolescent :

« Tu trouves à t'occuper sagement, sans faire de vagues.

\- C'est-à-dire ? insista timidement Eren alors que tout son corps lui criait de disparaître du bureau à toute vitesse.

\- Va donc voir Jean et les autres, et vois avec eux ! » finit par lâcher le caporal, tirant un petit sourire à Eren.

Celui-ci quitta le bureau à regrets, déçu d'être congédié si rapidement.

« Merci caporal. » salua-t-il en fermant la porte.

Levi se renfrogna encore plus en croisant le regard triste de l'adolescent. Il était foncièrement énervé par la décision d'Erwin qui mettait Eren en danger et il s'inquiétait pour le garçon. Il allait être mis à l'épreuve alors qu'il était encore fragile et instable et Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de sa capacité à réussir. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que l'adolescent soit confié au Commandant Ackerman ou il pouvait être certain qu'Eren n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il était dans une impasse où l'unique solution était de faire confiance à sa jeune recrue et prier pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Eren sortit du bureau du caporal d'un pas lent. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à rejoindre ses amis et décida de s'isoler un temps. Il quitta donc les murs gris du château et s'assit à l'ombre d'un arbre dans un coin du jardin arrière. Personne ne viendrait le déranger ici, caché dans les hautes herbes, à l'abri du bruit ambiant qui secouait le refuge des Bataillons. Allongé dans l'herbe fraîche qui lui caressait la nuque, Eren ferma les yeux et laissa les doux rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Il resta là de longues minutes sans bouger, écoutant le bruit apaisant du vent dans les branches et le gazouillements des oiseaux. Il sursauta presque en sentant une présence à ses côtés et ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds en découvrant Armin penché au-dessus de lui :

« Salut Eren.

\- Hey, répondit le brun en souriant légèrement à son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Le caporal ne m'a pas donné de travail à faire, alors j'attends que le temps passe... »

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur et s'assit à côté de lui en hochant les épaules.

« Comment s'est passé la réunion ce matin ? s'enquit le plus petit.

\- Pas très bien... »

L'anxiété se sentait dans le ton d'Eren, qui s'était redressé et avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse.

« Ils veulent savoir de quel côté je suis.

\- Mais c'est stupide ! s'offusqua Armin, ses yeux bleus témoignant de sa surprise et de son incrédulité. Tu as sauvé Mikasa et bien d'autres au cours des dernières missions, alors pourquoi ressentent-ils le besoin de te tester encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher la mort de beaucoup d'autres et j'ai même provoquer la mort de certains... Je comprend qu'ils veuillent savoir si c'était utile ou non. C'est leur droit. »

Armin soupira devant la résignation dont faisait preuve son ami. Il le trouvait distant ces derniers temps, dans la lune même. Le Eren ordinaire ne se serait jamais permis de bailler aux corneilles en temps de guerre, alors que le garçon qui lui faisait face semblait se moquer de ce qui pouvait bien arriver.

« Et qu'en pense le Caporal ? »

Eren tourna la tête vers son ami, surpris de sa question.

« Je crois que ça l'énerve, c'est tout. »

A vrai dire, il n'en savait trop rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'éventualité qu'il aille rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales énervait autant son supérieur alors qu'il ne faisait que l'encombrer et l'occuper inutilement avec des problèmes futiles. Il aurait aimé aller lui demander mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de le déranger encore une fois. Il se contentait donc de laisser ses questions en suspens dans sa tête, attendant que l'occasion se présente pour les lui poser.

Une voix lointaine appela Armin, qui déguerpit en vitesse :

« On se voit ce soir ! » sourit le blond en laissant son ami en paix.

Eren lui rendit son petit sourire en acquiesçant de la tête et se rallongea. Il adorait Armin. La candeur du garçon l'avait toujours amusé et il s'était toujours appliqué à le protéger comme il l'aurait fait pour un petit frère. Il appréciait de l'avoir à ses côtés au sein des Bataillons mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de sa présence sur le champ de bataille. Après tout, si lui-même n'avait pas voulu rejoindre les Bataillons, ni Armin ni Mikasa ne se seraient ainsi exposés au danger. Eren soupira et referma les yeux, savourant seulement l'air chaud du printemps sur son visage.

_C'est ici que s'achève le chapitre 6. C'est un peu court, je sais, mais comme j'ai posté les chapitres rapidement, je m'auto-pardonne. _

_Cependant, nous arrivons à un point critique de cette fiction. C'est ici que TOI, LECTEUR, OUI TOI, TU INTERVIENS. Je vais avoir besoin que tu me dises réellement ce que tu attends de notre très cher Eren, et surtout, parle-moi des spéculations que tu as pu faire au sujet des titans d'Isamaya. Je ne promets pas de modifier la suite de l'histoire en fonction de vos commentaires, mais j'en prendrais compte sans aucuns doutes. Tu comprends ? _

_Sur ce, je compte sur toi et je te dis à très bientôt. Genre... très très très bientôt. _

_Bisous kissoux love._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonchoir bonchoir camarade ! _

_Voici un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais, spécialement écrit pour le régal de tes pupilles. J'ai pris le temps de relire l'histoire depuis le début, et COMMENT FAIS-TU POUR NE PAS T'ENNUYER CHER LECTEUR ? Enfin même moi, l'auteure, je trouve que ça se traîne et j'aurai bien envie de me gifler pour qu'il se passe un truc... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je t'offre, dans ma grande bonté, deux chapitres regroupés en un afin de faire avancer un peu plus vite le schmilblick. Voilà, bisous kissoux love et à bientôt !_

_Et encore merci aux merveilleux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent, encore plus d'amour sur vous !_

**Chapitre 7 :**

Il se réveilla lorsque le soleil était déjà bien bas. L'astre flamboyant projetait ses rayons de feu sur le ciel et les quelques nuages qui se trouvaient là avaient pris une agréable teinte dorée. Eren contempla ce spectacle en silence et ne bougea que lorsque l'orbe orangée fût passée de l'autre côté du rempart. Il se leva donc et rejoignit la salle commune du château, sûr d'y trouver ses amis. Il rasa les murs comme une ombre, évitant le brouhaha qui régnait dans la grande cour. Hanji était en plein préparatifs de l'expédition du lendemain et Eren préféra l'éviter pour sa propre sécurité. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec une scientifique folle de joie de pouvoir refaire des expériences sur son anatomie. Il passa devant la salle commune mais la trouva vide et se demanda si ses amis étaient eux aussi assignés aux préparatifs. Légèrement déçu, ses pas le conduisirent inconsciemment jusqu'à son cachot. Il poussa la lourde porte métallique et s'assit sur les pierres froides de son lit. Il s'allongea à nouveau et se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond dont il connaissait déjà chacun des reliefs. Il s'endormit rapidement, ses paupières lourdes se fermant d'elles-mêmes.

Une main tiède le réveilla, posée sur son épaule et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva nez à nez avec sa sœur adoptive, qui lui lançait un regard réprobateur :

« Mikasa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Le caporal Levi m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Tu as loupé le déjeuner et le dîner. »

C'était vrai. Eren n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin, la perspective d'une nouvelle expérience lui avait coupé le peu d'appétit qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il grommela et se redressa, le corps engourdi par la dureté du lit en pierre, et suivit la brune jusqu'au réfectoire.

« Armin m'a raconté pour l'expérience, lâcha finalement Mikasa. Tu ne devrais pas accepter de la faire.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira Eren, la tête basse.

\- Tu peux demander à Hanji de la repousser ! »

Eren secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas à discuter les ordres du Commandant, et même si il mourrait de peur de se retrouver à nouveau devant un titan, il préférait cela à la colère de ses supérieurs.

« Eren, je t'en supplie. Ne fais pas cette expérience. Refuse. »

Mikasa se tourna vers lui et l'implora, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il s'étonna de la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses paumes et de la douceur de sa peau et baissa les yeux devant le regard suppliant qu'elle lui offrait.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser, Mikasa. Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat qui obéit aux ordres. »

Eren vit l'éclair de colère passer dans les yeux sombres de la jeune fille. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'elle grondait, serrant les doigts de son frère adoptif entre les siens :

« Arrête ça ! Depuis quand tu te contentes d'obéir sagement aux ordres que l'on te donne ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu agis sans réfléchir ? Tu penses que, parce que ce sont des gradés des Bataillons, ils ont toujours raison ? Tu penses vraiment que leur place justifie leurs actes ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de te demander de te sacrifier pour ça ! Tu dois vivre, Eren ! »

Les cris de Mikasa et la détresse qu'il perçut dans sa voix ébranlèrent la tristesse et la lassitude qui entravait le cœur de l'adolescent. L'espace d'un instant, il sentit sa poitrine se gonflait de colère et ses lèvres se pincèrent d'énervement.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Mikasa ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! Je ne suis pas un soldat comme toi, comme Armin, ou comme Jean ! Je ne peux pas défendre mes amis, ma famille, comme je le souhaite, parce qu'on m'en empêche ! Personne ne me fait confiance, est-ce que tu comprends cela ?! Je ne vaux rien ! Je ne suis personne ! Je ne suis pas un humain, je ne suis pas un soldat ! Je suis une putain de moitié de titan, une dégénérescence physique ! Mon existence elle-même est une erreur ! Je dois sans cesse prouver que je mérite la vie qui m'a été accordé ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! »

Sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir vide, contre les murs froids du château. Il toisa sa sœur avec colère, énervé par ses propos mais aussi parce qu'il sentait bien qu'il l'avait blessé. La jeune fille le regardait avec tant de douleur dans les yeux qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de venir la prendre dans ses bras, s'apaisant soudainement.

« Excuse-moi, Mikasa... Excuse-moi. » chuchota-t-il en frottant affectueusement le dos de sa sœur.

Il sentait les tremblements fébriles de la jeune fille contre lui, et il posa sa tête sur son épaule, regrettant de s'être emporté de cette façon, surtout devant elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble, et voilà comment il saluait leurs retrouvailles. Eren soupira à nouveau, sentant la fatigue revenir à grands pas sur son esprit, et il glissa sa main dans celle de son amie, qu'il entraîna jusqu'au réfectoire. Les deux adolescents n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais Mikasa jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil inquiet à son frère. Arrivés à destination, Eren embrassa la joue de la jeune fille avant d'entrer rejoindre ses supérieurs dans la grande salle. Mikasa lui offrit un bref sourire puis reprit la route des dortoirs, le nez caché dans l'épaisse écharpe rouge.

Eren poussa la porte en jetant un regard derrière lui, voyant sa sœur s'éloignait dans les escaliers. Il referma derrière lui et posa son regard sur la petite assemblée. Le Commandant Erwin, Levi et Hanji étaient assis à une petite table, sirotant une tasse fumante de café, les yeux baissés sur des cartes. Eren fit le tour de la table et s'assit à côté du Commandant, face à Levi. Il ne lâcha pas un mot, écoutant avec attention la conversation qu'entretenait ses supérieurs, qui ne lui accordèrent pas un regard. Il se pencha à son tour sur les multiples cartes mais il n'en reconnut aucunes et se contenta d'écouter les explications d'Hanji. Il sursauta lorsque Levi tendit le bras vers lui, une pomme rouge et luisante entre les doigts.

« Mange. » ordonna-t-il sans lever les yeux vers son subordonné.

Eren hésita une seconde puis attrapa le fruit que lui tendait le caporal, ne préférant pas vexer le petit brun. Il croqua dans le fruit, qui projeta ses éclats juteux sur ses joues. Eren sentait le sucre lui couler dans la gorge, se coller à ses lèvres, et il termina la pomme en quelques bouchées.

« Tu as eu une dispute avec Mikasa ? demanda soudainement Hanji en relevant la tête vers lui, coupant complètement la conversation.

\- Euh.. Je.. Oui, oui.. On s'est... disputés, balbutia Eren, surprit par la question.

\- A propos de quoi ? insista la scientifique. »

Eren rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, sentant le regard pressant de ses supérieurs lui brûler les joues.

« Ce n'est pas très important... » répondit-il en se tortillant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Il ne voulait pour rien au monde justifier ses éclats de voix devant le caporal, dont il sentait le regards gris posé sur lui. Pourtant, se fût le Major Erwin qui lui sauva la mise, ou presque :

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Hanji. La relation d'Eren et Mikasa ne concernent qu'eux. »

Eren devint complètement cramoisi à ses mots et agita les bras en protestant :

« Non mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez ! Mikasa et moi... elle fait partie de ma famille ! On a été élevé ensemble, rien de plus !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna la jeune femme aux lunettes.

\- Mais oui ! Et puis je n'aime pas les fi... »

Sa dernière remarque s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il prenait conscience de se qu'il allait dire. Il baissa la tête et se reprit :

« Je n'aime pas Mikasa. C'est juste ma sœur. » réaffirma-t-il pour dissiper le malentendu.

Il garda la tête basse et ne aperçut pas le regard amusé de Levi, ni celui, étonné, de la scientifique. Erwin haussa les épaules et réorienta la discussion vers les cartes, pointant du doigt un emplacement spécifique sur la carte.

Leur petite réunion dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et Eren se félicita d'avoir dormi cette après-midi. Il suivit l'élaboration de l'expérience jusqu'aux derniers détails, qu'Hanji conclut dans un bâillement, avant que le Major les congédient et les invitent à aller se coucher. Eren et Levi rejoignirent la chambre du caporal sans un mot, et pendant que Levi prenait sa douche, Eren s'installa sous les draps. Le rouge n'avait pas vraiment quitter ses joues et il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence du caporal, sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas attirer par les femmes, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé si il était attirer par les hommes. Pourtant, ce soir-là, face à Hanji et à ses quiproquos, Eren avait réalisé une chose. Il ne désirait personne d'autre que son supérieur, et cela le troublait énormément. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le corps musclé de l'homme, ses muscles saillants sous sa peau fine et laiteuse, ses cheveux de jais sur lequel le soleil faisait parfois glisser des reflets corbeaux. Ses lèvres délicatement rosées ou son odeur délicate étaient des détails qu'Eren avait enregistré sans réellement y faire attention. Comme si il avait naturellement apprit à connaître son supérieur et qu'il était normal de le connaître ainsi. Eren poussa un immense soupir et se cala contre le mur. Il était irrité après lui-même, et son sexe durci, serré dans son caleçon, n'avait rien d'agréable. Il pria juste pour que ce moment gênant prenne fin avant le retour du caporal.

Lorsque celui-ci revint dans la chambre, il trouva l'adolescent endormit, allongé dans le lit bras et jambes écartés. Levi s'essuya ses cheveux une dernière fois et lança la serviette sur un dossier de siège. Des gouttelettes d'eau glissèrent dans sa nuque sans qu'il s'en préoccupe et il s'attarda sur le visage calme de sa recrue. Il sourit en repensant à sa détresse de la soirée, ses joues rougies par le malaise. Il gardait quelques traits si enfantins parfois. Levi se glissa à ses côtés et observa longuement l'adolescent endormi, dont la respiration apaisée soulevait délicatement la poitrine. Il se retint de passer les doigts sur son torse fin et se mordit la lèvre. Il désirait réellement le gamin. Il épiait chacun de ses faits et gestes, guettaient chacune des ses expressions, à tel point qu'il avait fini par apprendre par cœur chaque mimiques qui agitaient son visage. Le sourire gêné qu'il abordait lorsqu'on lui faisait un compliment qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Son regard interrogateur lorsque quelqu'un lui demandait son avis, étonné de quelqu'un le questionne. Le soulagement qui s'emparait de son visage lorsqu'il s'allongeait finalement sur le matelas moelleux. L'éclat de peur lorsqu'il croisait son regard au réfectoire. Levi avait fini par connaître le garçon, mais il voulait plus. Il voulait toucher ses lèvres qui souriaient, embrasser ses joues qui rougissaient, caresser son corps frêle qui tremblait. Il désirait le posséder rien que pour lui. C'est pour cela que Levi ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Eren soit livré aux Brigades Spéciales. Il avait peur pour le garçon, mais il ne voulait surtout pas être seul à nouveau... Il ne voulait pas que la seule personne qui parvenait encore à secouer son cœur sec soit envoyé loin de lui. Le caporal s'endormit aux côtés de son protégé, sa main non loin de la sienne, comme s'il chérissait l'espoir de pouvoir un jour la saisir.

Eren passa les jours qui suivirent en compagnie de Hanji et l'aidait à planifier la fameuse expérience qui devait débuter à la fin de la semaine. La scientifique avait réalisé une cartographie de la région et décidé de mener ses troupes dans le gigantesque canyon qui serpentait à l'ouest. L'opération était simple : il fallait enfermer un titan dans un périmètre donné, suffisamment grand pour lui laisser le champ libre. D'immenses filets seraient donc positionnés d'un bord à l'autre du canyon, le premier en aval, et lorsqu'un titan aurait pénétré le périmètre défini, il n'y aurait qu'à refermer derrière lui avec un autre filet. Et une fois que le titan serait dans l'arène, on y enverrai Eren, seul, sans équipement tridimensionnel et avec l'interdiction formelle de se changer en titan. Autant dire que ses chances de survie étaient infimes, bien qu'elles soient supérieures à ces chances de réussir.

« Il paraît que tu as réussi à arrêter un titan sans te transformer. Recommence. »

Tels étaient les ordres qui lui avaient été assigné.

Eren apprenait la carte du terrain avec Hanji et le caporal, mais il ne parvenait pas à vraiment se concentrer. Plusieurs fois son regard s'échappa vers la fenêtre et rencontra l'horizon flamboyant de la fin de soirée. Il se sentait épuisé et les mots de la scientifique s'emmêlaient dans son crâne. Il tenait entre ses mains une tasse brûlante de thé et réchauffa ses doigts engourdis sur la délicate porcelaine. Sans le vouloir, un soupir s'échappa discrètement de ses lèvres mais Levi intercepta son souffle, au grand damne de l'adolescent qui rougi devant le regard furieux que lui lança son supérieur. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la carte et fit un effort de concentration alors qu'il sentait encore le regard brûlant du caporal sur sa nuque. Eren se perdit pourtant dans ses pensées, se demandant depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas travaillé avec le caporal ou avec ses camarades. L'expérience lui prenait tout son temps et il ressortait rincé des cours théoriques sur les titans ou des exercices physiques qu'elle lui infligeait. Il se couchait tôt le soir et s'endormait immédiatement sans attendre l'arrivée de Levi. Le caporal en revanche, se levait aux aurores pour préparer au mieux la capture du titan, si bien que les deux jeunes hommes ne se croisaient presque plus, chacun nourrissant de son côté le regret d'être séparé de l'autre.

Eren courait au milieu des bois, slalomant à toute allure entre les immenses troncs d'arbres qui lui barraient la route. Ses jambes s'accrochaient aux ronces qui tentaient de ralentir sa course et son souffle saccadé soulevait sa poitrine au rythme endiablé de chacun de ses pas. Il se retourna légèrement et aperçut la silhouette menaçante du titan derrière lui. Les pas du géant secouait la terre à sa poursuite et soulevait plus de poussières qu'un troupeaux de chevaux. Eren déglutit difficilement et accéléra, le buste en avant. Ses mains écorchées semaient des gouttelettes de sang sur les feuilles et les épines distillaient de façon éparse des griffures sur son visage couvert de sueur. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Ses pieds semblaient s'engluer dans le sol et l'empêcher d'avancer tandis que le titan se rapprochait de lui à chaque foulée. Il sentit bientôt son souffle contre son dos et son haleine répugnante. Il sentait la chaleur de sa respiration sur sa peau et il hurla lorsqu'il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière et soulever dans les airs. Il vit le sol s'éloigner avec terreur, il sentit les branches des arbres griffer sa peau nue et fouetter son visage. Eren hurla lorsque le titan referma sa prise sur son épaule mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, restée béante et muette. Il tendit le bras comme pour échapper à son affreux destin, et pria pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. Alors qu'il se sentait glisser dans la mâchoire gigantesque du titan, il entendit vaguement son nom, hurlé quelque part au loin, perdu dans les bourrasques de vent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son corps se tendit vers l'avant, dans un dernier soubresaut désespéré, alors que la voix à ses oreilles se faisait plus proche.

« Eren ! » comprit-il dans le flou, se débattant dans la paume immense du titan.

Il sentait qu'on le serrait fermement et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Des larmes de peur et de désespoir se mirent à rouler sur son visage alors qu'il donnait des pieds et des mains pour s'échapper.

« Pitié... Je ne veux plus mourir... supplia-t-il, la poitrine comprimée.

\- Eren ! Eren, réveilles-toi, bordel ! »

Eren ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent en rencontrant la pâle lumière de la lune à travers le filtre brouillé de ses larmes. Son poing, levé en l'air comme s'il cherchait à atteindre le ciel, se ferma autour de l'air. Sa respiration trépidante s'apaisa alors qu'il reconnaissait la chambre de son caporal et il poussa un long soupir chargé de chagrin. Il remarqua seulement alors qu'il était tenu fermement contre Levi, qui le regardait avec inquiétude, les yeux usés de fatigue. L'homme affichait une mine angoissée plus qu'énervée, ses sourcils froncés comme à son habitude. Il adressa à Eren un sourire soulagé et ferma à nouveau les yeux, sans pour autant lâcher l'adolescent. Eren sentait les mains solides du caporal sur son corps, l'une sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa nuque. Il leva ses yeux embués vers son supérieur et lui offrit un triste sourire :

« Pardon caporal, je vous ai réveillé... » chuchota-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il faisait face au torse parfaitement lisse de son supérieur et pouvait admirer le grain soyeux de sa peau, son teint clair et laiteux. Il sursauta lorsque les doigts affectueux du caporal s'aventurèrent dans ses cheveux pour lui offrir une caresse réconfortante, silencieuse. Coincé dans les bras de son supérieur, Eren n'osa pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas vexer le caporal, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de fuir son étreinte chaleureuse et inattendue. Il referma les yeux sous les tendres caresses de son supérieur, savourant son odeur sucré, et ne tarda pas à se rendormir d'un sommeil tranquille.

Le matin-même, lorsque Eren ouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau seul dans le grand lit du caporal et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêver cette nuit. Il se leva de mauvaise humeur et se rendit au réfectoire. Alors qu'Eren mâchouillait sa pomme en maugréant, le caporal fit irruption dans le réfectoire, suivi de près par Hanji. Un dangereux air d'excitation faisait rayonner le visage de la scientifique, ce qui ne rassura personne dans l'assemblée.

« On a une cible en approche, tout le monde en route, il faut y être dans moins d'une heure. »

Sans poser plus de questions, Eren et tous ses camarades se dressèrent immédiatement, faisant le salut de rigueur et s'éparpillèrent rapidement dans le château. L'adolescent s'apprêtait à filer aider Mikasa et Jean quand il sentit qu'on le tirait par l'arrière. Il poussa un cri de protestation qui s'étouffa lorsqu'il croisa les yeux gris de son supérieur. Il s'empressa donc de s'asseoir à nouveau et fit face à Hanji et Levi :

« Il y a quelque chose de particulier que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il alors que la cantine se vidait peu à peu.

\- Oui. Eren, tu ne pars pas avec nous tout de suite. Tu vas rester au château jusqu'à demain, voire peut-être deux ou trois jours.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Protesta l'adolescent.

\- On ne prend pas le risque de t'emmener là-bas, on se sait pas si ta présence pourrait affecter le titan avant le début de l'expérience. »

La voix habituellement morne de Levi était tintée d'inquiétude sans que Eren ne parvienne à comprendre pour quelles raisons son supérieur aurait pu être angoissé. Eren s'arrêta de longues secondes pour dévisager son supérieur, retrouvant sur son visage la même expression que cette nuit, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à ses côtés. Eren sentit une boule se formait dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu courir se réfugier dans les bras du caporal et se rendormir, mais il prit sur lui et détourna le regard. Levi perçut parfaitement l'angoisse qui s'empara de l'adolescent et baissa les yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils l'envoyaient au casse-pipe et pourtant, le gamin persistait dans son devoir et faisait fièrement face à ses responsabilités.

« Tu vas rester ici avec Levi pendant que nous partons tous mettre en place le piège et sécuriser la zone. »

Eren hocha la tête sans rien dire et fila aider ses amis à préparer leurs affaires, ne manquant pas de jeter un regard vers Levi. L'adolescent était rassuré, voire presque satisfait, de savoir que son supérieur lui tiendrait compagnie mais il était aussi extrêmement nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui.

_Voilà, et un de plus. Excusez-moi pour l'heure tardive, et à bientôt. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une ptite review au passage, juste pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ! La bise._


End file.
